


Bebe de Jazz

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Opie Season 2 [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1920s, Earworm, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Singing, Talent Shows, vaudeville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Magdalena sings a 1910s song in order to win the talent show.





	Bebe de Jazz

"Next up is Magdalena"

Marisol's jaw dropped 

Juan Manuel facepalmed "Oh no"

Magdalena said "Hi i'm Magdalena and i like to sing a song it's called Bebe de Jazz my mom taught me when i was little."

1920s vaudeville/jazz music plays

Magdalena began to sing "Mi papá era un trombón de rag-time.  
Mi mami era una cabaretera de rag-time  
Se conocieron un día en un té de tango.  
Hubo una boda sincopada.  
Y luego me vino  
La gente piensa que la forma en que camino es una moda pasajera.  
Pero es un regalo de cumpleaños de mi mamá y papá.  
Soy un bebé de jazz, pequeño bebé de jazz, ese soy yo.

Hay algo en el tono de un saxofón  
Eso me hace hacer un pequeño meneo todo lo mío.  
Porque soy un bebe de jazz  
Llena de armonía jazz-bo  
Ese "Walk The Dog" y "Ball The Jack" que causaron toda la charla.  
Es solo una copia de la forma en que naturalmente camino.  
Porque soy un bebé de jazz, pequeño bebé de jazz que soy yo"

Crowd cheers 

Zoelyn growled and snapped her fingers at her "friends"


End file.
